Awesome EVILDOR big time grounded video
Cast *Steven as Awesome EVILDOR *Brian as Awesome EVILDOR's Dad *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Patty Rabbit and Fievel Mousekewitz *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Emma as Ramurin Makiba, Nyakkii Momoyama, Sakurako Koinuma, Kikko Hayashida, Kumakki Mashiro, Katsumi Tachibana, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Kumakki Mashiro and Satomi Hiroyuki *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Rei Kobayashi, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kazuo Matsukata and Bobby Bear Transcript Part 1: Awesome EVILDOR watches It (2017) on DVD *(November 24, 2017) *EVILDOR walks into the video store *Awesome EVILDOR: Can I have It (2017) on DVD please? *Store Clerk: Here you go. *Awesome EVILDOR: Thanks. *to: Awesome EVILDOR in the Living room Part 2 Finale: The Visitors punish Awesome EVILDOR/The King Of The Monsters beat Awesome EVILDOR up *Shimajirō: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I can't believe you got It (2017) on DVD! You know that you're not allowed to watch R rated and NC-17 rated movies at all! *Mimirin: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. I agree with my boyfriend. *Nyakkii: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. You will forget your memories all about porn! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You'll forget all your memories all about porn! *Ramurin: I'm Ramurin Makiba. All of your porn stuffs will be destroyed and your pet box jellyfish will be killed once and for all! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. You will go to the premiere of Star Wars: The Last Jedi when it comes out in theaters this December! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. If you sing a gangsta rap song with racist words to make Sakurako Koinuma cry, I will come over and beat you up! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. I'm very mad a you for getting a R rated movie! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. No more watching R rated movies! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. If you made a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest you! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. I'm so furious at you for getting It (2017) on DVD! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. I will take away all of your Grand Theft Auto games and give them to Black Yoshi from SuperMarioLogan because he's way better than you! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. You will pay attention to Disney, Shimajirō, Monica and Nintendo and that is final! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you hire Charlie and Lola to abduct my sister my age Bridget Kusano and tickle her feet for no reason, I will let Junichi Hiroyuki come and beat you up! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You will not get any presents on Christmas day this year! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. When are you going to stop looking at the pornographic sites?! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. Your Playboy magazine collection will be burned and you will hit your head 10 times on the wall non-stop! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. We cannot stand you always not listening to us! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. If you make any foot fetish pictures out of Kento Koshiba, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to come and arrest you! *Sakura: I'm Sakura Haruno, how dare you kill my Decidueye? Your pet box jellyfish will be killed once and for all! *Mr. Dallas: I'm Mr. Dallas. You are a bad student of mine for unblocking RedTube and killing 4 students with a shotgun! *Principal Eric: And I'm Principal Eric. I agree with Mr. Dallas! *Mr. Dallas: This will teach you a very painful lesson! You'll be wearing nappies for the rest of the life! Category:AWESOME EVILDOR's grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Grounded Videos